132287-questions-from-a-returing-player
Content ---- ---- ---- Seriously, stop calling the game dead. It's exactly this ignorance of people that is causing so much harm to the game. It's not dead. There's a lot of people playing at end-game. Just because you do not see anyone in your direct vicinity doesn't mean the game is dead. You honestly cannot expect people wh ohave been playing for over a year now and are having fun with their character to come join you who decided to drop out. There's absolutely no reason for us to visit low level zones. Yes, Carbine can implement a system that makes it worth it for us to visit low level zones and dungeons, but that's not a reason to call this game dead. | |} ---- Whoah, calm down there. I didn't mean the game is dead overall, so please actually take a second to think through what I meant to imply, rather than assuming the worst in my statement. I see plenty of people playing this game, even while questing it didn't feel empty. In the grand scheme though, the game doesn't have a super high player-base at the moment. I didn't mean that the game is dead overall. I didn't leave because of the game, I left because I had a terrible computer, and I was stuck on an RP server when I wasn't an RP because that's where the guild I joined wanted to roll on; they disbanded, my comp sucked, so I ended up leaving. I didn't MEAN to call the game dead, I just meant to incite that the player-base it still rather low overall, even though it's improving and still fairly healthy. I can't fathom how people have the capacity nor audacity to just blatantly scream at people without actually taking a second to think through what they could have possibly meant, rather than inferring the worst because that's how it read to them; even though it was my fault for not wording it properly. To think I thought you were one of the more friendly and understanding forum-goers. The faith I never had in people is slipping ever more. Edited September 23, 2015 by Vicodium | |} ---- If you didn't mean to call the game dead, then don't call it dead. Because it's been like this for a year now, and it's causing soo much harm. People want to try this game, you can see it on forums, reddit, facebook and other social platforms. But then there's always these posts saying "game is dead" and we never see those interested people giving it a go. And your comment about "thinking what you tried to imply".... Therein lies the problem. You're implying something through a text platform, which is the most horrible way of doing so. I cannot read your thoughts, so whatever you try to imply through your message is lost as soon as you hit that "post" button. Because text does not transfer thoughts or implications, it transfers the direct meaning of the words being written by you. | |} ---- ----